Visual and sensory triggers are sometimes incorporated into personal care products, such as liquid hand soaps (LHS), for aesthetic reasons or as indicator of the completion of the washing/rinsing process.
There is a need for alternative approaches for indicating timing for washing or indicating delivery of an antibacterial agent while providing additional benefits.